Moon Flower
by Steve Zissou
Summary: Having a baby at 15 is harsh. What can be worse? Oh right..the fact that you're still a Virgin. K/P
1. He saw her tears and ran away

Sunlight danced across the empty lawns of the local Bayville high, in anticipation of the bustling students. Another hour and the bell would ring to signal the Freedom of their Thursday afternoon . For now, the students stayed in classrooms, either half asleep or half awake , depending on how it was looked at, watching the clock above the teacher's desk eagerly. Well, everyone but-... but Pietro.  
  
Pietro was a -special- student , so he'd like to think. For while other students had to wait on the slow efforts of time to get them through the day, he could simply take a shortcut.  
By word of mouth he knew the assignments his last class had awaiting him. If it was reading, he could easily read the whole textbook four times over. In less then an hour mind you. To stick around an extra hour would be a waste of time.   
  
Both hands clasped behind his head of white tousled locks, and chin was tilted upward so that his pale face could catch a few dancing rays of the sun. It was really quite a nice day out, if he hadn't been prone to thinking so fast, he would stop to enjoy it. Though one would point out his saunter was extremely slower than usual down the front steps. So off he went on his afternoon adventure, alone, or at least, sort of alone.  
  
"Skipping? Honestly...You totally are gona be counted absent so much, you'll lose class credits. "  
  
Ah the familiar oh so perky voice of the local X-geek, known as Kitty Pryde. Though her voice seemed to be laced with a tone of venom. Boy she sure could put someone in a bad mood. What was she doing out here anyways? Co-Op? No she was only a junior. That was reserved for seniors like himself.  
  
"You're one to talk"  
  
"I'm in journalism, I have permission to leave campus for interviews."  
  
"Oh....right, well. Can't do much without your backpack can you?"  
  
Before Kitty could comprehend, her backpack was taken off her shoulder and a gust of wind proved that Pietro had made off with it. The ponytail of auburn fell in loose waves as the gust died down, but not her voice.  
  
"PIETRO GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW ! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"  
  
Even though it wouldn't do a lot of good she ran after the boy, into the town of Bayville, in search of her long gone backpack. While he was as fast as the wind quite literally, she would have to keep her pace steady and slow with all these crowds about main street. One wrong move and she'd phase through an unsuspecting person without warning.   
  
Her hand came to the bridge of her nose , a throbbing headache choosing to make its self known at the most inopportune moment. Slowing even more she had glanced to her right, at a sudden high pitched wailing from an alley behind a butcher store. The best thing for her to do was turn around, walk back to school, and report Pietro truant. Of course there was no fun in that, and that was the -smart- thing to do , which was why she let her feet guide her down the alley.   
  
The wailing was louder and louder and suddenly it became apparent where the wailing came from. Beside a dumpster lay a bundle of blue blankets. Kitty had just kneeled beside the bundle , when the wailing grew almost silent, save soft whimpers. She knew in her mind what lay hidden under the layers of blankets. She was careful to pick the bundle up with a gentle touch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pietro had no sooner left her, began to search for her to drop off the backpack before running away again. A pang of guilt had dropped in his gut, for unknown reasons. His face began to burn at the thought of Kitty being so angry, and it caused him to speed up, another gust of wind and he'd be heading down the same alley following a blur of brown hair.   
  
She felt his presence, tendrils flung about carelessly across her face, but it didn't seem to make her move. She didn't reach back to hit him, or start to shout things good girls just didn't say...   
Kitty Pryde was awfully quiet to tell the truth, unfocused on him, and apparently holding a blue bundle.   
A deep azure that matched her eyes, and though it was a warm spring day, the eyes of azure became so very icy and blank as she began to unravel the bundle.   
  
Pietro questioned her with a mere glance, and an arch of his brows. Peering now over her shoulder to what was whimpering in muffled wails, he found himself question out loud now.  
  
"Whoa... What is it??"  
  
She didn't answer, or speak, but stared at the last layer of blanket that was soaked in a crimson fluid. Finally after a pause she let the last bit fall to reveal a tiny baby, wriggling naked in Kitty's arms. Yet, worse was the slash across the baby's stomach seeping fresh blood freely. As The horror suddenly struck them both Kitty screamed as high pitched as the baby, and the baby phased through her hands.   
  
Pietro quickly leapt forward catching the baby in no time. He too, struck by horror, found him self with fresh tears cascading down his cheeks. Even the cruelest of souls could feel pain from such a sight. Kitty placed her hand on the wailing child's cheek as Pietro held it in his arms.   
  
"Pietro !! We have to get this baby to a hospital! Pietro hurry! Take her!!"  
  
The urgency in her voice cracked with choked down tears. He again felt his wall of cruelty crumble under her pleading, and turned to leave , but her hand still upon the child's cheek fell limp suddenly as did his own arms. It felt as if the energy was sucked from his body, he couldn't move...couldn't catch the baby..  
  
In a split second, there was no baby, but a flash of snowy petals drifted down to land on the cement where the baby should have fell. Kitty cried out again, and fell to her knees in tears. The bleeding babe had left the two teenagers with nothing but a single moonflower.   
  
Pietro ran.....Kitty cried .... and it snowed that fine spring day. For it was not o the X-men Storm's doing for once. No, it was something no one could explain, like spring retreated for that night only, and repaired itself for a fresh blooming once more.   
  
  
  
Ok, this is a rewriting of you guessed it Moonflower! I read over the first and thought it sucked. so here is the 1st chapter..agan..yay!  
  
Fredrick 


	2. Visions of Doritos dancing in her head

Friday? Wow...she should start getting ready for school soon right? Kitty hadn't even opened her eyes yet, but she knew she awoke the same time every morning with no need for an alarm clock. It would be 7:00 A.M. She would stare at the clock for awhile as f testing her sight on the flashing red numbers. Then without hesitation she'd sit up, stretch, and phase down one floor into the bathroom. No need to beat the rush of girls awaiting the warmth a shower would bring.   
  
-Mmm..shower..-  
  
Ebon lashes did flutter open soon enough, and azure oculars peered over the pillow to the lock.  
  
4:00 Am  
  
"Whaaa......woke up ear-ugh! oooh..man..."  
A sudden lurch in her growling stomach definitely woke her up. Both hands flew to her stomach and pressed down over the rumbling abdomen with a sigh. She was hungry, or just feeling sick..? Hungry won, but why? Didn't she eat last nigh-Oh yes. She didn't eat. Her foggy mind regained its reasons quickly.  
  
Pietro ran , it was snowing...leaving a gust of swirling flakes to fall over her kneeling form. Her shoulders shook as mighty sobs came over her in a flood of tears. It wasn't normal..for such a small innocent child, to be bleeding like that. It was a sight that could only cause such a reaction out of any person. Most of all it scared her, and not because the child suddenly disappeared . No she had seen odd things before, she was a mutant. It was what she saw for the brief second she touched the child's cheek. A vision that seemed like it lasted forever.  
  
[The vision]  
  
She was standing in the darkest of rooms, or what could be called a room. Though it seemed like it would be outside really, as her sight beheld light illuminated from thousands upon thousands of Stars littering the "ceiling" . Outside or in, it began to snow, with tiny flakes weaving in and out of gentle breezes coming from her right, and when the flakes landed they mimicked the sky in a glowing floor of starlight. Kitty saw her breath in huffs of air escaping her paled lips. The breath didn't go far, but condensed before her onto something. A mirror, yes..she saw herself in the mirror. She looked extremely calm, though, with a hint of a smile at the corner of her lips. Kitty her self didn't feel a smile on her face. One hand reached out to the mirror and a palm was placed against the other Kitty's outstretched hand. Though as soon as she did, it was no longer Kitty in the mirror. It was Pietro with his hand against hers.   
  
  
"Pietro?"  
  
Her questioned name echoed throughout the "room" before fading off into silence once more. Pietro smiled as well, before it was no longer just him. It was Kitty and Pietro in the mirror staring back at her. A blur of color and both images of either teen merged into one. A girl, with a particularly familiar mane of white tendrils, hanging in waves and ringlets by her chin. No..that was Pietro's chin..wasn't it? A puff of bangs fell over her brows, white as well , hardly hiding a clear azure gaze. Something Kitty held as well..a perfect gaze of Azure oculars.   
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
Echoed questions left answered by silence once more. The girl smiled warmly and stepped back fading away. No longer did Kitty see her self in a mirror, but soon she did see snow, falling from the sky onto a single moonflower on cold gray pavement. She was kneeling by what was a bleeding child, sobbing and completely alone.  
  
[End vision]  
  
She came home, pretending that she had to reschedule the interview of a local in Bayville, and she wasn't hungry. No one really noticed or cared that she didn't feel well. That her eyes were red and puffy from the tears. So she turned in early without another word, pretending to be extremely tired from "Totally over worked at school"  
  
Now she paid the price with big hunger issues, she was in need of...Doritos! Throwing the covers to her side she slid from her bed and padded to the door, only to phase down and land a floor below in the main hallway. Soon she had found the kitchen, and after about five minutes of scrounging, she had padded back out and phased up into the air with a big bag of nacho Doritos.  
  
4:30.   
  
By 5 she was out like a light, with an empty bag of Doritos by her side. Perhaps not the best choice, for early morning sickness would prove at 7.  
  
  
  
More later. tired.goodnight! Z_z; 


End file.
